Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as data, voice, video, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of multiple wireless communication devices (e.g., access terminals) with one or more communication devices (e.g., access points).
Use of communication devices has dramatically increased over the past few years. These communication devices (e.g., access points) often provide access to a network, such as a Local Area Network (LAN) or the Internet, for example. Multiple wireless communication devices (e.g., access terminals, laptop computers, smart phones, media players, gaming devices, etc.) may simultaneously communicate with communication devices. Some communication devices and wireless communication devices comply with certain industry standards, such as the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11a, 802.11b, 802.11g or 802.11n (e.g., Wireless Fidelity or “Wi-Fi”) standards. Users of wireless communication devices often connect to wireless networks using such communication devices.
When wireless communication devices and communication devices use multiple antennas (in a Multi-User Multiple Input Multiple Output (MU-MIMO) context, for example), particular difficulties may arise. For example, phase offsets (e.g., errors) and frequency offsets (e.g., errors) on the uplink can occur, which may lead to degraded communication performance. For this reason, improved systems and methods that help mitigate phase and/or frequency errors may be beneficial.